Night Stars and Next Door Windows
by Proudtobepack
Summary: They weren't aware of what was happening, of what kind of feelings were developing, blossoming under the star filled sky that night on the hood of the impala. DeanCastiel Destiel. AU.


_A/N: Please see this image for the inspiration source: ahunterandanangel . tumblr . com / post/21433190408_

~o~

Dean could tell he wasn't going to like the house. He took one look at it outside and scowled.

There was no space between the houses next to their new one, outside his window he could easily trapeze over to the other home's roof easily; there was hardly a gap at all. But he took that room over Sam because he didn't want anyone breaking in through the window and ending up in his baby brother's room. He bet he could handle anyone breaking into the house if the scenario did happen.

He was glad he took that room, because it meant Sam had the room on the opposite side of the house and away from the noisy neighbors next door. It sounded like the small, almost identical house to theirs was packed to the brim with people with how loud it could get there. He was sixteen, and knew that while he probably wasn't going very far in life, Sam still had a chance, and the less distracted and kept up the kid was, the better. It didn't help that he had to keep his window open most of the time, it being summer and their father hadn't gotten the central air fixed yet, though it didn't do much. The breezes and winds hardly ever blew into his room.

It was a rather warm night when Dean just couldn't get comfortable on his bed, after tossing and turning, shucking off his tank top and throwing even the flat sheet off of his body he groaned and stared at the clock, technically he didn't have to be asleep right now, he just had nothing else to do, so he thought laying down was as good an idea as any. It was nearly three am, and he hopped up from his bed, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes and musing with his hair. Dean padded over to the window, prying it open even more and nearly shouted when he happened to glance out it.

On the small space opposite of his window sat a boy about his own age, head leaned back against the window behind him, eyes shut and he seemed asleep. Dean wasn't sure what to do; he stood standing in front of his open window almost gaping at the boy. He wondered if he was his neighbor, it would be hard to climb up onto the awning things the houses had otherwise. Suddenly the boy's eyes opened, alert and awake and so blue.

The boy's head cocked to the side, almost in confusion before he reached up and popped an earbud out of his ear, other hand raising a small ipod and pressing a button a couple times, pulling the other bud out. Dean lifted a hand and gave a nervous wave, complete with a nervous laugh.

"Uh, hi," He reached up with his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, the other boy smiled and nodded to him in return of the wave.

"Hello," He seemed to take a pause to think before giving a similar neck rub and smile, pouty lips pulling up in the corners. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm out here. I live here," He said, jabbing a thumb at the house behind him. "I wanted some air, my brothers were bothering me." He explained and Dean nodded, a houseful of boys would make sense, all of the previous noise he heard, though none of the voices really fit the boy's before him, his was too rough and deep for it to be any of the noise, most of that had been an almost cackle from a higher pitched voice.

"I see, well, I live here. Nice to meet you neighbor, how many brothers do you have? It sounds like an army in there sometimes." Dean joked, leaning out the window with a smile, enjoying the chance to talk to another person outside of his father and little brother. The other boy laughed a bit, shoulders shaking with the action.

"I have four older brothers. I'm the youngest, though one of them is only visiting for the summer and one will be going off to college in the fall. It's just a bit cramped. I'm sure you've been hearing Gabriel the most. He's the loudest of us all." The boy explained a fond smile on his face when speaking of his brother Gabriel. Dean's brows shot up in surprise.

"Wow, really? I only have a baby brother, Sam. It's just him, me and Dad." Dean said with a soft chuckle, forgetting all about trying to sleep. The other boy hummed.

"So, what high school are you going to this year?" The boy asked, a smile on his face, adjusting his position, arms resting on his bent knees.

"Uh, I think dad's got me signed up for West Wood High," Dean said, trying to remember. The boy nodded and gave a smile.

"Cool! If you are going there, that's where I go. It's a nice school." He said before blinking and giving a laugh and shaking his head. "I apologize, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Castiel Novak," Castiel said, looking unsure if he should get up and offer his hand to the other boy, having been raised to be polite. Dean smiled and seemed to understand what Castiel was thinking and quickly slipped out of his room and onto the roof like thing that connected the houses, his toes gripping and keeping his balance as he took a few steps and then plopped down a couple feet from Castiel, holding out his hand.

"Dean Winchester." He said, smiling at the tentative yet strong grip that Castiel had. "Well, if he tries to sign me up for the other school, I'll make him sign me up at West Wood. I'd rather know at least someone from there." said Dean with a smile, sitting back and matching Castiel's position. They ended up talking for hours, Dean listening as Castiel told stories about Gabriel, he didn't talk too much about his other brothers, Dean learned their names were Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael. He kept the 'religious much?' comment to himself, knowing Castiel probably heard it all the time.

It wasn't until Castiel gave a mighty yawn that triggered a yawn for Dean that the two boys realized how late- or early, it had gotten, Castiel squinted at the rising sun and determined it was nearly seven am. Dean's brows shot up at that, not realizing the time. Castiel shared a similar look and offered a smile, standing up stiffly and stretching, completely balanced on the uneven surface, he'd done this many times before it seemed. Dean smiled and stood as well, giving his arms a good rub, warming the night air chilled skin a bit.

"Well, Dad might not be too happy when I sleep all day. But I enjoyed the talk, Cas," As Dean had immediately began calling the other boy, "it was nice." Cas smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I have too, we should probably rest. I guess I'll talk to you later?" Cas said, leaving the last bit as a question. Dean gave a confident smile and nodded.

"Yes, definitely," They then climbed into their rooms, pausing to wave at each other before laying down in their respective beds and sleeping soundly, Dean until almost three in the afternoon and Cas slept until one in the afternoon before Gabriel finally pounced on him to wake him up.

The two continued to meet on their little bridge, sitting and talking about whatever felt right and sometimes just enjoying the peace and quiet in the dark hours of the night.

The first time they went into one of the other's rooms they had been talking and it began to rain, not a big deal at first. They'd sat in the rain before, but it grew heavier until they were soaked and Dean invited Cas over to his room to dry off and keep talking. Cas had agreed after a moment's thought and Dean let him borrow a set of clothes while they put the wet ones through the dryer.

Cas had gotten one of Dean's old Metallica shirts, comfortably worn down that was only succeeded through years of washing and wearing. He also had on a pair of Dean's sweatpants, which he had to roll up the bottoms, Dean having recently gotten a growth spurt, topping out at 6', while Cas was still only 5'9''ish yet, Dean tried to tease him about it, but Cas just gave him that confident look and said he wasn't done growing yet. Dean rolled his eyes at this and lightly punched Cas's shoulder, giving a grin, but wasn't expecting the almost smirk on Cas's face before he gave a light jab back, then dancing out of Dean's reach when the other gave the knee-jerk reaction to reciprocate the punch. It quickly turned into a game, Dean trying to land another hit on Cas, who was surprisingly light on his feet, swirling and dancing out of Dean's reach whenever he got close. They were both laughing, even when Dean gave up trying to punch Cas and just launched himself at the other boy, catching him off guard as they fell to the floor in a heap which immediately turned into a wrestling match.

It was again surprising to Dean how easily Cas could wiggle out of his grips, but could hold Dean in place. When Dean finally called for mercy they untangled themselves and both stayed sitting on the floor, laughing until Dean managed to get a question out.

"Okay, you gotta tell me how you're so good at dodging and wrestling, dude." Dean said almost breathlessly, sides cramping from the laughter. Cas's eyes twinkled in amusement and happiness as he too, had a stitch in his side.

"Three words, four older brothers. You kinda learn how to fend for yourself with four older brothers. Since its just you and Sam, and Sam's younger, you wouldn't really understand. It doesn't help that Lucifer is relentless with his teasing. Gabriel is too, but Gabriel knows when to stop. Lucifer just never learned." Cas explained, both calming down to even breathing and they fell into talking again, something they did well, it was almost natural for them. They sat and talked until Sam came up and announced dinner was ready and who was that. Dean laughed and introduced them, enjoying the look of shock on Cas's face at how tall Sam was. He may have only been twelve but he was almost as tall as Castiel himself.

After the initial shock wore off the two teens followed Sam downstairs where Dean introduced Cas to their dad, and he got a bit of a scolding for not mentioning Cas was over, Castiel was about to say something when John got to the point of his scolding, saying it was lucky he was making burgers and he could just throw a few more on, and told Cas to take his burgers, he'd make more and it was more polite for the guest to not have to wait for food. John ended up having to make two more burgers, Cas scarfing them down faster than even Dean, which was quite a feat. Dean joked about his parents not feeding him and Cas shook his head and laughed.

"Mum's on a healthy diet thing, no good food in the house." Cas said after finishing his fourth and final burger, Dean made a face and tossed an arm over Cas's shoulder, announcing the boy would be eating with them at least a few times a week. Saying he might waste away otherwise. This drew laughs from everyone and the boys sat down to play video games while their stomach digested the food in their bellies.

Eventually Dean and Cas returned to Dean's room and after a while Cas decided he ought to go home, least his brothers notice his absence and blame Dean and therefore having a bad opinion of the boy, and Cas did not want that, despite being bothered and teased a lot, his brothers got rather protective of him sometimes.

They continued the tradition the rest of the summer, Dean eventually went to Cas's house and met his four brothers, Michael was the oldest at twenty five, had dark hair like Castiel and was about Dean's height and was visiting, Lucifer a year younger at twenty four, had light brown almost blond hair and was a tad taller than Michael he was visiting as well, and Raphael was Twenty and was off to an out of state college, having finished his community college courses, he was adopted by the family, being black and was just about Michael's height. Gabriel came as a shock, having graduated high school last year, was shorter than Castiel by an inch or so, he had longish golden brown hair and a permanent smirk on his face it seemed.

Out of all of the brothers, Dean got a long with Gabriel the most, Raphael and the others barely gave him any acknowledgement, but Dean was fine with that, he didn't much care for their stuck up attitudes anyway. While Gabriel didn't hang out with him and Cas too much, he did enjoy popping in on their time together, causing havoc before departing to cause even more chaos.

The summer was the best summer Dean ever remembered having, he didn't think his dad could give up hunting, but he did. John was just too tired to keep trying, realizing that killing the demon that killed Mary wasn't going to do much, the wound left behind from her death was healing more from watching Dean and Sam be genuinely happy for once, instead of trying to get revenge and vengeance for his wife. Originally John only intended on renting the home, but when he saw how happy his boys were, he talked to his landlord and managed to get the man to sell the home to him. He signed the papers with no hesitation and began to settle in the home. He was always cautious, setting demon traps at the front and back door, and when he painted the home, he mixed salt into the paint, making sure it was especially thick at the windows. He didn't tell his boys any of this; though he had a feeling Dean figured it out. If Dean told Sam, the younger boy didn't make any comments about it.

When Dean got his license, John handed him the keys to the impala. He took time to show Dean the trunk. He'd taken most of the obscure hunting accessories out of it, but left a shotgun and plenty of salt rounds, his first gun that he passed down to Dean, a couple silver blades and a couple old pure iron fire pokers. It had two big bags of rock salt, meant for ice, but told Dean to just say they were to help the car with traction. The guns weren't loaded, and the safety always on. He showed Dean how he made the hidden compartment even more invisible to those who didn't know it was there, should it be searched. He told him he'd take him to get permits for the two guns when he turned eighteen.

John wasn't a stupid man, he left these because he knew Dean wouldn't play with them, would know they were for his safety and John had already shown Dean his way around the guns when he was younger, after Dean begged to be taught, so he could help clean the guns to lighten the load on John after and before hunts.

The first thing Dean did when he was given free reign with the impala was take Cas on a long drive in it. They ended up just driving around in it, doing what they did best; talk and learn things about one another. Eventually Dean just pulled over by a field, and they got out and sat on the hood of the impala, just close enough to barely touch. They looked up and over the tree lined field and watched the sun set and the stars come out.

They weren't aware of what was happening, of what kind of feelings were developing, blossoming under the star filled sky that night on the hood of the impala. They just knew that they had both found the best friend they'd ever had.

~o~

End.

**a/n: Hope you guys enjoyed. It was supposed to be short. BUT WHAT CAN YAH DO. :3 first Destiel, had fun. Expect much more from them.**


End file.
